Give 'Em Hell Kid
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are doing great in their relationship so far! . . .But the fortune teller says otherwise. What exactly is wrong with Inuyasha's tiny brain? Oh yeah, that's just it. [InuKag][Warnings Inside]


**Disclaimer: **Don't own my smexy sex god, Inu-cutie. . .Er, did I say my? Aha, ha, ha. . .

Oops, also do not own my title, because it's also the title to my favorite My Chemical Romance song, _Give 'Em Hell Kid_.

**A/N:** Oh jeez. . .How long has it been since I've written an Inu Yasha fic? I'm ashamed of myself. I let Sasuke. . .and his sexy ass. . .(shakes head) get to me. But I had a sudden urge to write about my Inu so here we go again! n.n . . .Probably because I was reading Shonen Jump today and they had this article with Inu Yasha on it and it was like, "Season Three Out in October!" At first look, I thought they meant another season of the anime coming out and I was screaming my head off. . .My mom thought I finally went insane. n,n' Heh. . .But it was actually the DVD to the third season. I'm such a baka sometimes. . .xDDD Spur of the moment, man. . .Enjoy!

Oh and just letting you know now, all I've been writing for the last like 3-4 months has been yaoi, yaoi, and more yaoi. I'm a little rusty. Spare me. u.u''

**Summary: **

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Warning:** Sex, drugs, bad language, yada yada poo. Normal and Shippo POVs!

"speaking" / _thinking_ / **author (meh)**

Give 'Em Hell Kid

**I**: A Normal Day for Miss Higurashi

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course, child."

_Oh boy, she sounds just like Keade_, our Higurashi miss mused as she looked with worry down at the tarot cards placed in the hands of the "professional" fortune teller.

She had visited the stand a few blocks from her household just for the fun of getting rid of her boredom. She hadn't quite seen this coming though. Why did this stuff always happen to _her_?

"B-But, I don't understand. . .This can't be right. I-I mean everything was going well! (Sigh) Aw, this is just my luck. Now what do I do?"

"Why are you asking me? Your destiny isn't told for you. Good luck, my girl," the fortune teller responded while shuffling her cards wildly.

Kagome sighed mournfully and pushed back her chair, it creaking as predicted. _If only what I had predicted to happen when I came here in the **first place **came true. I hate my life sometimes. . .Oh, I'm going to beat that boy, if. . .!_

Kagome nodded her thanks to the quickly aging woman and departed from the small tent decorated with way too flashy ornaments and beads.

Walking into the sunny day, the bright rays making her squint automatically, she looked from the right to the left, figuring out just what she should do in this horrific situation.

_Just **maybe**, I can get there first. Then shove that _/A Very Censored Mind/_ right back where she came from. Kami, be on my side please!_

She ran swiftly down the sidewalk, coming to the conclusion that the only thing to do now was to get the past and hastily gag-tie (of course with seals) her boyfriend and throw him down the well until further notice (because she was pretty damn pissed).

_I have to, like, pay that lady later or something. Without her I'd be doomed. . .Wait a minute. I'm **supposed** to pay! . . .Oops. . ._

_Flashback_

"Um, hello? Is anybody here?" Kagome swiped away the colorful curtain and beads on ropes from the ceiling aside to clear her path, slowly stepping into the dim-lighted (due to only candles) room.

"Yes. Please come in, young one."

Kagome smiled at the ruffle-faced old woman before her behind the large desk with a silky tablecloth.

"Hi."

"Sit, sit," the old woman motioned to the seat opposite her, gathering necessities for, uh, fortune telling.

Kagome giggled and nodded, taking her offered seat, tucking herself in under the tablecloth.

The lady reached for her tarot cards across the table. Slowly, she flipped the first one over to see a happy woman decorated in fine clothing in front of a beautiful red heart in the background. **(I wouldn't know because I don't have tarot cards. sorry if it's inaccurate or whatever.)** "Hm, a good love life?"

Kagome giggled. _But it sure took a while to get to 'good'. . ._

Sliding the next card from the deck, she smiled in result, her wrinkles forming upward around her cheeks. "Ah, many children, my dear, many children. A very happy couple you will be. Wonderful."

Kagome was ecstatic. She expected the fortune to be good, but this is insanely good. She was amazed, and very happy.

She was too busy swimming in all her happy glory, she failed to notice the frown suddenly take shape on the old fortune teller's face.

"Hmmm. . .I see a very unhappy girl breaking away from her loved one. Jealousy, perhaps?"

Kagome snapped from her thoughts, slowly drowning from her happy glory. "What?"

"I see–"

"No, no," Kagome shook her head violently, flailing her hands in front of her as a sign of saying 'stop you retard.' "I heard what you said. . .But how can that be true? Everything is going great! Okay, tell me EXACTLY what you mean though. What is going to happen?"

The wise old lady seated before her slowly nodded her head, not being able to smile, considering that when she had these cases, it almost _never_ turned out good. She reached behind her to another small, rectangular table with some of her accessories she needed for most tellings, and grabbed her crystal ball, which was placed upon a tiny stand below it, designed with stars, moons, skulls, vines and roses, that sort of stuff. **(people, I've never been to a fortune teller, okay, so I don't know shit about this stuff. I'm working off of stereo typing. lol. sorry again.)**

She meticulously (and creepily, to Kagome) looked into the ball, rubbing it as you would a lamp for your genie and three wishes. The ball gradually showed off a black, mixed with other common colors, like yellow and gray, eerie glow. And as a response to said glow, the fortune teller frowned lower. . .Which made Kagome frown lower.

"A girl, frighteningly identical to yourself, from a past time. She comes up from under in pursuit of a demon–ah, no, my mistake, a half-demon, also from past timing. But hear this? It is not her doing. She is summoned."

Kagome groaned. She knew it would happen. How did she know it would happen? Because she's that bitch's reincarnation and this is just like her to ruin everything just so she could have what Kagome has. That little tramp.

She didn't care how innocent Kikyou acted. She knew on the inside of that cold, shriveled up heart of hers, she was a complete bitch who was jealous. It sucks Kagome is too nice. If she wasn't, then she could have fried her clay ass a long time ago. **(this isn't me talking btw. xDDD I promise. its kagome in my pov. I swear! . . .ahem. . .)**

_Man this sucks_, Kagome thought as the elderly woman put away her crystal ball and took back her tarot cards into her wrinkly hands.

_End of Flashback_

Kagome arrived at her family's shrine minutes later, huffing and puffing due to her insanely fast running. You'd think chasing demons for 5 years straight would get you into the best shape possible. . .Ugh, not to mention tennis and volleyball practice. _I'm so unfit _(wheeze)

She didn't bother with gathering up supplies and food in her backpack. She had to do this _fast_.

Stepping through the large doors, and sliding them closed behind her, she quickly jumped over the ledge into the well, bright blue lights engulfing her being into the far back time of the Feudal Era.

_Why me?_

**Shippo's POV;;**

Why me?

More importantly, why does he do these things? I thought he was perfectly happy with Kagome! Me, him, and Kagome as the perfect little, demon, human, and half-demon family. I'll never trust the word perfect again!

Dude, Inuyasha really doesn't know the meaning of 'letting go.' It's totally pathetic. . .Especially for a 22 year old man. . .Ugh, for ramen's sake!

**really sorry, I know im putting way too many author notes, but it won't always be like this. lots of stuff to add in for now, since it's the first chapter. u,u but anyway, just so you all know, im making Shippo into like the main character here. it would mostly be in his POV. im also making him into the perfect little emo skater boy, kay? don't like, well too bad. he'll have the whole shebang goin' on. element sweater (of course he'd still be wearing feudal era clothing, though. can't decide on whether it will be the fire rat outfit like inuyasha or something else. don't know yet.), dc skateboard, german cross bracelets and bangles, black sex bracelets, you get the point. . .he even got an earring! OH YEAH, MAN! his hair is basically still the same. . .i just got rid of the bow. . .it was crushing the style. I just cut it a little shorter and put in some black highlights. . .his hair goes over to one side, like spinner's from degrassi. n,n! love that kid (I felt really sorry for him when jimmy shoved away their friendship because of the shooting ;n;). kay, back to the story now, sorry.**

Right now, I'm sitting here by the camp fire, watching in boredom and grief as Sango cooks me some miso soup, Miroku meditating just a few feet away.

I wanna go off after Inuyasha, but I'm too scared. . .Don't laugh at me! You know he'd go and beat me to a pulp. . .Okay, no he wouldn't, but he'd still be mean in some way.

I'm being a wimp, aren't I? Yeah, I think I am. But I can't help it! Kikyou isn't exactly weak either. . .

I sigh and look up from sliding my board back and forth beneath my feet to see my miso soup ready for the taking, Sango extending it to me with a smile. I fake a smile back and take it from her, sitting it into my lap.

I suddenly don't feel very hungry. It was like the frown I had on took over my whole body. Oh woe-is-my pathetic ass. I sigh and put the miso soup onto the hard ground. "Sango? I'm going for a ride. Be back later."

Sango frowned after taking a sip of her soup. "Shippo?"

I turn to her before skating off, "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're all right with Inuyasha and. . .You know. . ." She also put down her soup and stood up, slowly making her way over to my short form. Miroku a few feet away was watching the whole thing with one eye opened and a very worried expression on his face.

". . .Yeah. I mean, what am I supposed to do? It's his choice to ruin everything he ever finally had with Kagome. He's a baka. We all know that. I feel like everything is started to go back to normal now. . .All we're missing is Naraku, Inuyasha being even more of an idiot, and a screaming and sitting Kagome putting him in his place. Kikyou is the one who caused this, so I'm like whatever. The only thing I can do now is to wait for–"

"Kagome?"

"Uh, yeah. Kagome," I said questionably. I was making a good speech right there! Why'd Miroku have to go and mess it up?

"No, look. Here comes Lady Kagome," Miroku arose from his meditation with a very wide smile. We always left it to Kagome to raise our spirits and make everything better. I just hope it's not too late. . .

I spin around and spot a speeding Kagome running our way. I smile, gaining a little hope back into this depressed brain of mine. She pants and wheezes to gain her breath back as she stops right in front of me. I smile wider and throw aside my board, jumping into her arms. "Kagome! You'll never believe what happened! Inuyasha–"

"I know."

I raise a perfectly groomed eyebrow (thanks to Kagome) and ask stupidly, "You do?"

"Uh huh. A fortune teller told me. Gotta go."

I blink a few times, watching in slow motion as she drops me to the ground and runs off into the forest. . .Ouch! Geez, she didn't have to _drop_ me! . . .I'm fragile!

I stand up off my bruised bottom, tried to rub the pain away, and looked to Sango and Miroku with a worrying frown. "Should I go after them?"

I see Sango look back to Miroku for an answer to my question. I ignore the little voice in my head telling me no, or I'll do something stupid and mess everything up. I think it's a good thing I ignore that voice, because that voice also told me once that the bow looked great and very manly. . .You wouldn't be able to guess how many times I was mistaken for a girl because of that damn bow.

I grab my board in faster time than Sango and Miroku have to answer my question and zoom off after my youbo.

I'm right behind her on my skateboard. I'm not really sure if she noticed I was following her or not. I'm not sure why I'm pretending not to be here and staying silent. Maybe if they know I'm not here, they'll be more open? But Inuyasha can catch my smell. Damn. What to do, what to do?

My thoughts end at this point at I skid to a stop behind a big scene containing a sitting Kikyou, a standing hanyou in front of her, his back to me, and a fuming Kagome stomping up to them. I kicked up my DC™ and other brand name sticker-ed board and hid behind a tree, far enough away so that they couldn't spot me unless they came a bit closer, or Inuyasha sniffed me out.

"K-Kagome? What are you d-doing here?" Inuyasha, obviously.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASS! I GIVE UP MY FAMILY, ALL MY FRIENDS, MY WHOLE ERA, JUST FOR YOU, AND YOU GO AND SUMMON _HER_? WHAT **NOW**? AM I JUST NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? DO I NOT _PROVIDE_ ENOUGH? HA, WELL YOU SURE DIDN'T THINK SO LAST NIGHT WHEN I WAS WILLINGLY SUCKING ON YOUR FAT ASS DICK! _SIT! **BASTARD!**_"

I gaped. No, okay, I gaped so big my mouth was starting to stretch to the floor. I had never seen Kagome talk so dirty before. I was amazed. Flabbergasted. Smackledorfed. . .Okay, that's not a word, but you get the point. Unbelievable.

From what I could see of Kikyou, she was still that cold-hearted loner. No expression or anything. _Weirdo_.

Inuyasha was muffling some inaudible words, Kagome still boiling. _Visibly_, may I add. The spirit energy was literally flowing off of her, making the atmosphere hotter than hot. It's scary. . .

Then I see Kikyou get up. She starts walking off. Where is she going? . . .And Kagome is following her. OOHHH man. . .

;;:HELL:;;

weeeeee! hope you enjoyed. not much to say here. see you next time, kay? please review!

**;;&&**

**:Kumiko:**


End file.
